


Misión: CUPIDO

by Milenne_Sh (M_N_Penz)



Series: Amor en las Estrellas [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cupido - Freeform, F/M, Humor, Im A Doctor Not A Cupid, Multiple Pairings, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_N_Penz/pseuds/Milenne_Sh
Summary: "¿Cómo podría ser un buen capitán, si no me preocupara por los corazones de mi tripulación?"James Tiberius Kirk puede ser un capitán extraordinario, un héroe grandioso, un sinvergüenza casanova, o un reverendo idiota. Depende de a quién le preguntes.Pero hay un título que porta con peligroso orgullo: el de CUPIDO."El amor nunca ha sido fácil, pero alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo duro."Jim se toma muy en serio el trabajo de unir todos aquellos corazones libres en la Enterprise y, con la ayuda de su equipo, usará mil y un métodos para crear las más adorables, únicas y originales parejas de la Flota Estelar.*****Ésta historia aún no tiene beta, por lo que puede contener algunos errores.





	Misión: CUPIDO

James T. Kirk, el capitán más excéntrico de la flota estelar. El hombre más importante en la nave  _USS Enterprise_. 

Conocido por ser un capitán extraordinario, capaz de dirigir a su tripulación por las nebulosas más peligrosas de la galaxia; y, en la Tierra, por ser un héroe digno de las más hermosas odas. Por supuesto, no era un dechado de virtud. Especialmente por aquellos que conocían su lado mujeriego y no dudaban en tildarlo como un casanova que no tenía vergüenza, o en el caso de numerosas mujeres, un completo idiota. 

Sí, ése era  **James Tiberius Kirk**.

Pero había un papel que pocos (si es que alguno) fuera de la nave conocían. Un pasatiempo que el capitán Kirk solía tomar a expensas de su tripulación y venía como anillo al dedo para alguien con su estilo e inteligencia. 

El rol más temido por todos.

Dos eran los culpables de la maldición acaecida sobre la nave: _Angela Martine_ , tan hermosa como inocente, y el no menos despistado,  _Robert Tomlinson_. Dos buenos oficiales que tuvieron la desgracia de soltar las palabras menos adecuadas, en los oídos menos adecuados. Los oídos de Kirk.

Todo comenzó poco después del inicio del nuevo programa de la flota estelar, la tan deseada misión de cinco años en la que fue embarcada la  _Enterprise_. Una tripulación compuesta de cientos de integrantes de diferentes razas partieron bajo el mando de un capitán joven, dinámico, y durante los primeros meses las emociones estaban a flor de piel.

Nerviosismo, esperanza, temor, curiosidad... Y, en no pocas ocasiones, amor.

Lo de Martine y Tomlinson fue amor a primera vista, pero eran demasiado cohibidos para dar el primer paso. Kirk se dio cuenta de ello cuando bajó a la sala de de control de fáser. Atento como era a cada reacción de los que estaban bajo su mando, notó los sonrojos tímidos y los gestos nerviosos que ambos oficiales compartían y no tardó en sumar dos más dos. 

Cinco días más tarde, gracias a una atrevida idea que involucraba flores, chocolates y una inocente treta (sobre una -no tan inocente- muerte simulada), el teniente Tomlinson y la teniente Martine tuvieron su primera cita romántica.

  — Capitán, muchas gracias —le dijo Robert a Kirk, mientras estrechaba su mano con fuerza. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que demostraba la sinceridad de sus palabras—. Sin su ayuda jamás hubiera pensado que mis sueños con Angela se volverían realidad.

Angela asintió con lágrimas en los ojos. 

— Estamos muy agradecidos, señor, y en completa deuda con usted. Había escuchado que el capitán de la Enterprise cuidaba bien de su tripulación, pero esos dichos subespaciales se quedan cortos con la realidad —la emocionada teniente se acercó a Kirk y colocó un pequeño beso en su mejilla—. Es usted el verdadero ángel de este lugar, nunca deje de cuidar nuestros corazones.

El capitán Kirk se sentía abochornado con tanto agradecimiento y su atractivo rostro se coloreó con un profundo rubor. Era una de esas raras ocasiones en las que se quedaba sin saber qué decir, y apenado vio como ambos oficiales se marchaban con sonrisas en sus enamorados rostros.

En medio de su estupor alcanzó a escuchar a Robert reír y exclamar:

—  ¡Capitán, debería dedicarse a unir parejas! ¡Lo hace muy bien!

Y esa fue la bomba. Dos frases dichas en son broma que desataron los vientos apocalípticos sobre la nave  _Enterprise_.

Porque gracias a esos dos despistados enamorados,  _James_ _Tiberius_   _Kirk_ , el capitán, el héroe, el casanova e idiota, encontró su vocación como CUPIDO.

**¡Ay**   **de**   **la**   **Enterprise** **!**


End file.
